Bokura no ai
by Roxius
Summary: [Bokurano] The first Bokurano fic here! This focuses on most of the main characters the night before the second battle begins. Contains yaoi, yuri, and some crackiness. You'll need to see the first four chapters on OneManga to understand. R & R!


"Hey, Waku..."

Waku looked over his shoulder and noticed Kunihiko Moji walking towards him. It was almost midnight and the two boys were on the shore, watching the raging ocean before them.

"I see you're having trouble going to sleep..." Moji remarked with a grin.

Waku chuckled a bit and replied, "Yeah. I'm just really excited, you know? Did you see how big that robot was? It was awesome! I can't wait to pilot that thing!"

Moji's face fell as he thought back to the battle earlier. He looked up at the starry night sky and asked, "Are you sure...you want to pilot that thing?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I want to pilot it!" Waku snapped with an incredulous look on his face. Moji shook his head in disappointment.

"You're an idiot, Waku..." he muttered. Waku grabbed Moji by the collar and shouted, "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY, JERK?"

Moji pushed Waku away and said, "Listen to yourself, Waku. That...that machine destroyed so many homes and killed so many people. How could you even think about controlling something with so much power you can practically wipe out the entire human race?"

"I just need to control it well and everything will be fine..." Waku replied as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean. Moji snatched up a handful of sand off the ground and watched as the small grains slipped through his fingers.

When only a few grains of sand where left in his palm, Moji closed his eyes and said, "Life is like sand. Every second, it slowly slips out of our fingers. We should experience and enjoy life, but not at the expense of others! Waku, if you use that robot, you'll only be killing-"

Suddenly, Waku spun around and slammed his fist against Moji's face, knocking the boy to the ground. Moji looked up at Waku and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Waku gave Moji a powerful glare as he said, "Whether it be one hundred or one million, the price of the entire planet is worth sacrificing some lives, right? I know it's wrong, but it's the only choice we have, dammit!" And with that, Waku stomped off.

Moji slowly pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his swollen cheek in pain. As he watched Waku walk away, he knew that nothing good can come from using that robot.

"Please...don't leave me, Waku...I need you..." Moji quietly muttered, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Soon, the morning sun began to rise...

* * *

Maki Ano hadn't slept all night. The battle yesterday had left her emotionally stunned. She stared out the lone window in her room and wondered, 'Do we really...have the will to go and fight like that, knowing that people are likely to be killed in the process?' 

Suddenly, a voice said, "You still awake, huh?" Maki spun around and saw Yoko Machi standing in the doorway.

Maki, who was wearing only her underwear at the moment, covered her body with a blanket and cried, "Machi, what are you doing here?"

"I snuck in through the front door. Odd that your parents would leave it unlocked..." Machi said with a little smirk on her face.

Maki turned her gaze away from the other girl and replied, "I don't care how you got in. Just get the hell out, okay? I want to be alone right now!"

However, instead of leaving, Machi began to step towards Maki. Soon, both girls were only inches from each other. "G-Go away..." Maki repeated, but Machi continued to ignore her.

Slowly, Machi lifted up a hand and gently caressed Maki's cheek. "So, so beautiful..." she purred quietly, "It'll be a shame when you have to die..."

Maki smacked the girl's hand away and shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FREAK!" Machi didn't seem to be very good at listening, since instead of stopping, she wrapped her arms around Maki's neck and pulled her close.

"What are you-" Maki began to say, but she was cut off when Machi kissed her passionately on the lips.

When they seperated, Machi grinned and said, "If we might die, I wanted to make sure I got to kiss a girl at least once..."

Maki was speechless, but she now had the urge for another kiss.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Isao Kako was digging through his parents' medical cabinet for something, ANYTHING, that he could use to help end this terrible nightmare that was once known as his life. 

'Where? Where are the goddamn sleeping pills? WHERE?' he mentally screamed as his fear and paranoia slowly caught up to him.

That was when Kako heard footsteps. "Kako? What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind, a voice that Kako recognized as his good "friend", Yosuke Kirie.

Kako tried to make himself sound like he wasn't just thinking about commiting suicide as he said, "Ah, hello there, Kirie! I was just...uh, looking for some medicine to help with my headache! Yeah, I have a really bad headache!"

Kirie didn't buy it for a second. "Don't lie to me, Kako," he said, "I can see what you were doing. Trying to take your own life out of fear is a pathetic way to die..." Kako just glared in response and continued searching for the sleeping pills.

Kirie shook his head in disappoint and walked away. If Kako wanted to throw his life away like a fool, then let him...

* * *

Jun Ushiro was fast asleep in bed when he began to smell something strange. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kanji Yoshikawa sleeping on top of him. Jun was about to say something, but he thought 'Fuck it' and went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile, his little sister was watching the two boys sleep together with a perverted look plastered on her face...

* * *

Masaru Kodaka was busy working on building a new pistol of his when he noticed Daiichi Yamura sleeping on his bed. 'When did he get here?' Kodaka wondered. 

Suddenly, he also noticed that Mako and Chizuru were making out on the floor. "Oh god, Mako! Touch me there...oh god, yes!" Chizuru cried as Mako smirked and fondled around inside the other girl's panties.

Kodaka put down the broken gun and said, "Uh...what are you guys doing in MY room?" Mako growled at Kodaka like a dog and exclaimed, "I'M BUSY FEELING HER UP RIGHT NOW, SO SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

Chizuru, who's face was covered in sweat and beet red, smiled weakily and replied, "Sorry, Kodaka, but I REALLY wanted to know what it likes to be a lesbian, and I think I am one now!"

Kodaka just rolled his eyes and went back to work. "Stupid dykes..." Kodaka muttered quietly under his breath, which made Mako throw a screw driver at his head.

* * *

After all is said and done, the children board the Zearth to battle the next enemy with no idea of the horrible fate that awaits them all...


End file.
